


New Neighbor

by illegalgreek



Series: Dogs and Neighbors [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was bright and beaming the morning Levi met his new neighbor.</p><p>Based off Tumblr Prompt: "My dog just ran through the doggie door to your house please let me go in and get it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor

Levi was walking up several flights of stairs to go to his small apartment, his legs sluggish and brain pounding from a long night of work.

He pulled out his keys as he got to the top of the stairs, ready to unlock his door, but as he looked in the direction of his apartment he saw someone right in front of his door. This wouldn’t have shocked him if it weren’t for the fact that the person was on their knees, shoving their arm into the doggie door of his house.

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as he gripped his keys tightly, “Oi, you over there!”

The person didn’t even notice him as they pulled their arm out and tried fitting their face in the doggie door. Levi glared, feeling his headache increase, and walked quickly to the person, holding himself back from kicking them.

“What are you doing?”

The stranger froze then hesitantly moved their face, looking up to face Levi. His grey eyes pierced the strangers brown ones, “I don’t want to ask again.”

The stranger gave a sheepish smile and chuckled awkwardly, lifting themselves up to their feet.

“If you’re trying to rob my house, you should at least do it right,” He sneered at the stranger, eyeing them.

They laughed and scratched the back of their neck, their glasses gleaming in the morning light, “If you’re getting robbed, you shouldn’t give the robber advice.”

“Fair enough.”

There was a tense silence as Levi glared at the strange person as they awkwardly grinned at him. The silence was broken when they both heard a distant bark.

The stranger’s eyes widened as if they remembered something, “Uhm, can I ask you something?”

“I should be the one asking things, since you were trying to fit yourself into my house.”

The person blinked and snapped her fingers, “Oh yeah, that must’ve looked weird.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Just doing my best, Watson,” They winked then cleared their throat, “Well, you see something funny just seemed to happen...”

Levi crossed his arms and pressed his lips in a thin line, waiting for an explanation.

“You see, my dog got a bit too scared when I brought him up here and…” They avoided Levi’s eyes as they took off their glasses, cleaning them on their shirt, “My dog ran into your house through the little door so can you please unlock the door so I can get him?”

The words rather rushed out of the stranger’s mouth as they put their glasses back on, their expression pleading.

Levi sighed, his headache pounded violently as he gave the person one last glare before going to unlock the door, “I don’t want some shitty dog in my house anyways.”

He unlocked the door and immediately the person flew past him and into the house, calling out for their dog.

“Wiggles? Come here boy!”

He shook his head and waited by his door for the person to get their damn dog and leave, his headache proved more important than watching over the stranger in his house.

Soon enough the person was walking to him, a little golden retriever in their arms, Levi eyed the dog wearily.

“You got your dog, now get the hell out.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, when he opened them the person hadn’t moved from their spot. They were looking at Levi, head tilted with a curious expression, “Got a headache?”

“No, I have an ogre taking a shit on my brain, now get out.”

The person laughed and walked past him, “The ogre had a burrito for lunch, give him a break.”

Levi eyed them, “Well it should find a different brain to shit on next time.”

“Maybe it should,” The stranger walked out the house and before Levi could close the door, they reached out their available hand.

Levi stared at it then back at their face, they just smiled and said, “My name’s Hange Zoe, and you’ll be seeing a lot of me from now on.”

“Huh?”

They pushed up their glasses and grinned, “See you again neighbor, thanks for the help!”

Before Levi could react they walked away, but not far, they moved a few feet before they opened the next door and walked in.

Levi stared as they shut their door, his eyes went to the nameplate of the apartment that was surely unused the last time Levi had seen it. On it read “Zoe, Hange.”

He groaned and closed his door, pressing his hand to his forehead, “I really need some Advil.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have those feelings about your work that's like, "This is crap. No one will like this. It's rusty af."  
> Yeah, that's how I feel about this writing, but hopefully you liked it.
> 
> I do plan to make this a multiple part story, but I'm not so sure. So please tell me whether leaving it as is would be better than adding more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
